Prosecutor Edgeworth Chooses Death
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: The good times with Edgeworth cannot end. She must find him... this story was part of my collection of "random story bits" xD


**Prosecutor Edgeworth Chooses Death**

_Prosecutor Edgworth Chooses Death_

was what was written on a small sheet of paper. This had reached the famous, German prosecutor, Franziska vonKarma instantly. Her hands trembled as she held the paper, but no tears slipped. "You fool. Do you know how foolish it was for you to do this?" Her grip nearly pierced holes into the page. "A vonKarma is perfect. That means even death will not stop us!"

She breathed in and let out an annoyed sigh. "Edgeworth, must I clean up after your mess? Must I have to regain the vonKarma reputation?"Franziska smashed her whip against her perfectly set up desk. "You make me do these type of things more than needed!"

As she sat down, memories started to fly in her mind.

_"Little Sister! Look what I found!" a 13 year old Miles cried. The 5 year old Franziska ran up to him, wonder filling her eyes. _

_She stared at the stone that Miles was holding. "What can we do with it?" _

_Miles laughed at her little comment, making her pout. "Well, I thought you would just like to see it and perhaps keep it with you." Then he ruffled her ice-blue hair._

_"Fool!"she cried. "I cannot just look at it and keep it! Can't I do ANYTHING with it?"_

_Miles eyes grew dim and he started thinking of what he could do with the stone that his sister rejected. Nothing that his sister would like came to his mind. _

_"Miles! Franziska! What are you doing here?"said a booming voice. This voice belonged to a prosecutor by the name of Manfred vonKarma. He directed his attention to Miles and then the river right beside the two kids. "Why in the world have you brought my perfect daughter near this dangerous river, Miles? What were you planning on doing?"_

_Miles was shaken by his questions. He was not planning anything. Bad at least. All Miles wanted to do was show his younger sister a pretty stone that he found. Franziska looked at the two. She saw her father's angry eyes and her brother's eyes that meant no harm. She could easily deduce this situation. "Father,"she started. Those words grabbed Manfred's attention, "Little Brother was not trying to hurt me. He wanted me to see this rock that he found here."_

_Manfred was not convinced, so she continued. "You don't need to punish Little Brother. He was just being himself," and then she grabbed his hand. Her father gave out a sigh and that was it. There was no punishment for his accusation._

"Brother,"she snickered, "You do not know how lucky you were that day. Father is beast when it comes to court and punishments."

_13 years old Franziska had woken up from a short nap and found herself inside a car with __Edgeworth as the driver. Strapped in the passengers seat, she stretched out her arms and gave a yawn. "What happened? I swear I was looking over some files,"she questioned. _

_Miles gave a big yawn, but covered his mouth politely. "Franziska, it is past midnight. It's not healthy for someone like you to stay up this late, especially if you're looking at such tiny font words." Then she realized it was 12:58. That was nothing! She could have easily finished that last page if she was given more time! "Plus, you fell asleep,"finished Miles making her blush._

_"I didn't fall asleep! I...I was just resting my eyes!"she protested._

_"For half an hour?"he questioned as he gave another yawn. _

_Franziska turned red but could not reply. It would be odd if someone was _just_ resting their eyes for half an hour. Minutes flew by and Franziska realized that she had fallen asleep _again. _"Verdammen (German for 'damn'),"she said, "I fell asleep again."_

_She glanced to see that Miles was nearly asleep, along with a car zipping right at them! She had deduced that they were in the wrong lane and shook Miles. "You narr (fool)! WE ARE IN THE WRONG LANE!" Franziska screamed, not wanting her perfect life to end. Miles luckily swerved back into their own lane, not caring if there was a car behind them. _

_Both of them were panting, Miles embarrassed that he had nearly fallen asleep while driving while his younger sister was yelling at him. "You foolishly foolish FOOL! DID YOU WANT TO KILL US? Would it be better if I was driving?"_

_Miles was offended. His younger sister, who could NOT drive, was commenting that it would be safer if she was driving! "Just go back to sleep!"_

_"No way! How about if that happens again?" _

"Hmph,"Franziska sighed, "You really should get more sleep, Little Brother," then let out a yawn.

_The skies may have been blue, but it would have made your mind think it was a gloomy grey. The wind blew softly, the flowers danced with the leaves as its partners. This was a cemetery, the one that Miles Edgeworth finds so important. He knelt towards a tombstone. It was not just any tombstone, it was his fathers. _

Gregory Edgeworth_, a name so important to him, was on this tombstone. "Father,"he said softly, fighting back the tears. He pressed his hand against the tombstone, hoping that he could connect with his father once more. _

_However, he was not alone in this cemetery. 17 years old Franziska vonKarma stood behind a tree, waiting for the right time to appear. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him, trying not to get his attention. Once she was beside him, she knelt down so she could speak to him face to face. _

_"Little Brother," she said with a kind tune, he turned in reply, "You'll need these." There in her hands was a bouquet of red roses. _

_Miles excepted the roses and placed them by his father's tombstone and then raised. He pulled on her arm, indicating that she should do the same. "Thank you for the flowers, but I think now is the time to go,"then gave her a sarcastic grin, "You have to go to court tomorrow morning, you shouldn't miss your flight to Japan." _

_Franziska followed him, not saying anything about his remark. _

_'Don't worry, he's in safe hands,' she thought as she looked at the tombstone once more._

"These times....they cannot end,"she said, then pounded her hands on the perfect desk, "I must find him, for he cannot possibly be dead since a vonKarma is an exception to death! ...and so these wonderful times will not cease."

_**Finish**_


End file.
